supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelda
Zelda is one of the main antagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. She was initially a protagonist in the first 11 seasons, but became an antagonist in Season 13, but pretended to have seen the error of her ways in Season 16 up until Season 30, until it is revealed that Zelda was a member of the Revolutionaries, becoming an antagonist as a result. In Season 9, Zelda battled against Mag Mel and lost. This loss would haunt her for some time. In Season 11, Link is brainwashed by Reiaz and he tries to send her to the Shadow Realm along with Nightcrawler during his fight with Mario. While Zelda would escape, this event would factor to her descent into darkness. In Season 12, she fought Mag Mel again, but lost. However, she is saved by Yami Bakura, who takes advantages of her feelings of inferiority to convince her to join him. Zelda later battles against Link and is about to kill him, but she has a change of heart. However, Ganondorf kills her as punishment for her treachery. She is revived at the end of Season 12. In Season 13, Zelda and Link fight Ganondorf, but he tells them of Sasuke Uchiha's true motives and also convinces them to join him saying they are capable of far more, revealing Zelda still suffers from feelings of inferiority. Zelda and Link later reveal their treachery to Naruto Uzumaki, William Dunbar, Azula, DK, and Jigglypuff. DK stays behind to fight them, along with Fawful who was there for reasons unexplained. In Season 14, Zelda battles against Yami Bakura in a Shadow Battle, and shows her new sadistic nature after getting hit by Yami Bakura's attacks. In the end, Zelda wins, apparently destroying Yami Bakura. However, she is told of a greater evil before he fades away. In Season 15, Zelda and Link are enhanced by Sephiroth and later battles against Fabia Sheen, but their fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be ressurected. Zelda is later possessed by Yami Bakura again in an effort to prevent the Heroes of Legend from destroying Zorc Necrophades. However, she is released when Yami Bakura enters Zorc to prevent Naruto, Psycho Kirby, and Hiei from destroying Zorc, but she falls on the Warp Star and is forced to go in. Zelda stays behind to watch Naruto and Yami Bakura's duel as she was drained from being possessed. During the duel, Zelda realizes that Yami Bakura was able to get all that power by preying on the feelings of inferioty and loneliness within the others, and also regrets betraying her friends just because Yami Bakura and Ganondorf promised her power. Having realized her mistake, Zelda joins the duel and cripples Yami Bakura's Deck-Out strategy by picking the second effect of Cursed Twin Dolls, making Naruto and Zelda immune to the effects of Yami Bakura's Counterbalance. When Zelda's turn arrives, she uses the cards in Naruto's hand with her own to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms and then uses Fissure to destroy Yami Bakura's Diabound Kernel so she can use Raviel to attack directly and win the duel, performing a One Turn Kill in the process. In the second half of Season 15 however, Zelda is possessed again by Yami Bakura, who has been reborn as Yami Zelda. Later, Zelda is the first person to become a member of the reborn Society of Light. In Season 16, Zelda is informed by Goku about 4Kids, but is taken over by Yami Zelda after he leaves. Zelda is released from Yami Zelda's grasp by a reformed Link, but she collapses due to being drained of her energy. In Season 17, Zelda is informed by Zombie Wolverine of Samus Aran's insanity and zombification, and is told to flee. However, Zelda runs into Samus while she is preparing to kill Ridley and Mother Brain. Despite her best efforts, Zelda is quickly overwhelmed, and realizes that because of her actions, she hurt Samus, and accepts her fate. Zelda is then vaporized by Samus, resulting in her death. Zelda is revived after Samus is defeated. Later, Zelda attempts to kill Yami Bakura for betraying her. However, she is quickly disposed of by Yami Bakura, who now wields the power of Nightshroud. Zelda is soon revealed to be alive, but is sacrificed to revive Zorc. Zelda was trapped in the Shadow Realm ever since, but Yami Bakura finally kills her outright to mock the Heroes of Legend even further. Zelda is revived by Shenron at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, Zelda moves to Smash City, and later gets possessed by Yami Bakura through Mutant Elfin. Zelda is later released by Yami Zelda, though she is unaware that Yami Zelda is secretly infiltrating the heroes' resistance. Later, Zelda gets repossessed by Yami Zelda, but with the help of Luma, Zelda fuses with her evil counterpart and becomes stronger as a result. However, Zelda is stripped of this power by Yami Bakura. During the second arc of Season 20, Zelda is seen running to the abandoned Duel Dome as Yami Zelda is trying to possess her again. However, Zelda is possessed despite her reluctance. In Season 22, Zelda is brainwashed by Ganondorf so he can bring an era of darkness with the Triforce. Later, it is revealed that Zelda's memory was erased by Ganondorf rather than her being brainwashed. Zelda later battles against Team Falcon and Link, but loses both battles. After being defeated by Link, Zelda states she must become the strongest, so she can slaughter them all, including Wiseman. Zelda later does enhance her strength, but is defeated by the corrupted version of the Ultimate Fusion. Zelda later pays the bail for Sonic the Hedgehog and Ren Krawler, but blackmails them into defecting from the Heroes of Legend. Zelda later manages to break free of the Razenoids' influence when she see Link get killed by Wiseman, but is severly injured by the Razenoids' corruption. Before dying, she asks that Gohan puts her next to Link, and she revives him at the cost of her physical body. Zelda is revived in Season 23 when the Heroes of Legend and The Offspring of Zorc restore the damage Wiseman caused. In Season 30, it is revealed that Zelda and Link fooled the Heroes of Legend and their friends into thinking they had changed their ways in order to observe them without fighting them, while gaining power at the same time so they could eventually ascend beyond even The Creator's Triune and remake the world in their own image. In Season 31, Zelda rejoins the heroes due to the threat the League of Villains now pose, though she may have an ulterior motive in mind like before. Later, Zelda and Link return to their antagonistic ways, and release two evil Wireframes known as Male and Female to gain enough power to defeat the Heroes of Legend. However, it is later revealed that Zelda and Link wish to make a world free of violence where everyone is equal, which is why they desired the power to remake the Smash World. Sadly, Zelda is killed by Female along with Link after revealing this since Female is disgusted that they would waste the gift that she and Male gave them to make a peaceful world. Zelda and Link are later revived by Sonic after the Heroes of Legend acquire Master Hand's power to create life and worlds after defeating the malevolent entity. In Season 33, Zelda assists her friends against the corrupted Heroes of Legend, and acquires Ganondorf's Triforce of Power after he is sealed away. In Season 34, Zelda's world view changes drastically, as she joins Fawful's side to hunt down Dark Samus, but is later teleported away by Zombie Wasp. However, it is later revealed that Zelda was being possessed by Ganondorf, and is freed when he has her return the Triforce of Power to his body. Later, it is revealed that, in a past life, Zelda was actually in a relationship with Ganondorf, but had it wiped from her memories due to the potential threat it posed to Master Hand, resulting in Ganondorf's current mindset. After everyone's memories of their past lives are restored, Zelda defects from the heroes due to her loyalty to Ganondorf. During The Dimensional War, Zelda reveals that her memories of the first cycle were restored by Midna long ago, and that she was in league with the Revolutionaries the whole time. Appearance Zelda's primary appearance is based on her Brawl design. Trivia *Zelda is the only person to address Yami Bakura as Lord. *This version of Zelda is the first to be a willing antagonist. *In Season 15, Zelda makes a reference to Freddy Krueger during her battle with Fabia ("One, two, I see a Neathian Queen. Three, Four, she wears a black outfit. Five, Six, soon it will be red. Seven, Eight, I'm going to butcher you!) *Zelda's Ascent Mode makes her look identical to Yami Zelda, but without the spiky hair. *While Zelda is quite agile, she cannot tolerate speeds higher than her natural limits, as she began vomiting after riding on Wiseman at high speed. Category:External Links Category:Master Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes